


Морзянка

by swiftbitch9



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftbitch9/pseuds/swiftbitch9
Summary: Ген и Сенку играли в эту игру уже пару месяцев. Общались полунамеками, полуфразами, полувзглядами. И хотя каждый знал, что они оба имели в виду, никто в открытую не говорил — а то не весело.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Sengen Week 2020-2021





	Морзянка

Ген крутил в руках бумажку, задумчиво хмурясь. 128√е980? Что это должно значить? Если бы Ген помнил значение е, он мог бы решить пример, но что бы это дало?

Ген и Сенку играли в эту игру уже пару месяцев. Общались полунамеками, полуфразами, полувзглядами. И хотя каждый знал, что они оба имели в виду, никто в открытую не говорил — а то не весело.

И все-таки что с формулой? Ген был уверен, что ответ кроется в решении примера. Это то, о чем подумал бы Сенку. Менталист обреченно взял карандаш и сел за стол. Нет, ему нравилась алгебра, математические фокусы, но решать пример, не зная одного числа — работа сложная.

После десятка попыток Ген психанул и отшвырнул карандаш в сторону. Листок с примером тоже отлетел куда-то под кипу испорченных чертежей. Ген уронил голову на стол и застонал.

— Ну уж нет, так легко я не сдамся.

Асагири выпрямился, выдохнул и потянулся за листком.

Но остановился, не тронув его. Половина цифр оказалась скрыта под картой, и оставшаяся половина складывалась в знакомую фразу на английском языке. Ген ухмыльнулся. Да, не в духе Сенку такая загадка, но менталист с ней справился, пусть и без воли случая не обошлось.

***

Сенку стоял, сложив руки на груди и притопывая ногой. На середине стола в лаборатории в колбе в качестве вазы стоял букет нарциссов. И что Ген хотел этим сказать?

Сенку задумался. Нарцисс — однодольное растение из семейства амариллисовых. Содержит яд ликорин как в луковице, так и в листьях. В народной медицине часто используется для лечения злокачественных опухолей. Нет, стоп. Вряд ли Ген знает об этом. А если и знает, сложно поверить в то, что он имеет в виду химический состав цветка.

Может, дело в их количестве? Три цветка. Три — второе просто число, целое округление числа Пи, числа е и корня из 10. Сенку вздохнул. Он опять копает слишком глубоко и не в том направлении. Что же загадал менталист?

Менталист! Ген же менталист. Значит, с наибольшей вероятностью, это язык цветов.

И тут Сенку зашел в тупик. На языке цветов он не говорил. Зато знал ту, кто говорил.

— Юзуриха, мне нужна твоя помощь.

Девушка сидела за швейной машинкой и прошивала какой-то пиджак или кофту. За рукоделием она явно чувствовала себя в своей тарелке.

— Сенку? — ответила она, завершив строчку. — Да, конечно, что ты хотел?

— Что означают нарциссы на языке цветов?

— Ммм… — задумалась Юзуриха, пытаясь вспомнить. — У нарцисса есть несколько значений. Самое очевидное — эгоизм и себялюбие.

— Вряд ли это оно, — покачал головой Сенку.

— Второе значение — новое начало и перерождение.

— В этом уже больше смысла, — задумался Ишигами. — Спасибо.

— Подожди, есть еще третье значение, — окликнула Юзуриха. — В начале двадцатого века нарциссы ассоциировались с мужской гомосексуальностью.

***

На доске мелом была нарисована химическая формула. Органическое соединение. Это все, что Ген мог сказать — узнал по характерным шестиугольникам. В последний раз химию он учил почти четыре тысячи лет назад и помнил только, что этиловый спирт с водой — это водка.

Ген внимательнее всмотрелся в формулу и напряг память. Он взял в руки мел и попытался преобразовать структурную формулу в рациональную. C8H11N.

Понятней не стало. Может, формула должна складываться в какое-то слово? Ген резко помотал головой. Это он бы так сделал. Для Сенку это слишком просто. Сенку бы точно имел в виду саму формулу.

Ген еще раз всмотрелся в формулу. В глазах мелькнуло узнавание. Он же читал об этом веществе когда-то давно, еще когда учился в старшей школе. Ген не помнил названия по номенклатуре, но припоминал тривиальное.

И если Ген был прав, это вещество отвечает за чувство привязанности и влюбленности.

***

— Сенку-чан! — позвал Ген, заглянув в лабораторию.

— М-м? — промычал Сенку в ответ, дав понять, что слушает.

— Хочешь, покажу карточный фокус? — спросил менталист, заходя внутрь и доставая из рукава колоду карт.

— Ну давай, — кивнул Сенку и отложил в сторону какую-то пробирку с прозрачной жидкостью.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты взял эти карты и перемешал их. — Ген протянул Сенку колоду из 54 карт. Сенку забрал карты и начал медленно и тщательно тасовать.

— Так, что теперь? Мне нужно выбрать одну и запомнить? — выгнул бровь Сенку, внимательно осматривая колоду.

— В точку, — довольно кивнул Ген.

— Допустим, — сказал Сенку, держа карту. Червовый туз.

— Положи ее в случайное место колоды и перемешай снова.

— Что? — Сенку не на шутку удивился. Что же менталист хочет ему показать? Как он собирается угадывать его карту? В этом же заключаются все карточные фокусы?

— Давай обратно, — протянул руку Ген, когда Сенку закончил мешать. Сенку, заинтригованный не на шутку, протянул карты.

— Фокус с исчезновением. Исчезла минута твоего времени, — засмеялся Ген, засовывая карты обратно в рукав. Он уже развернулся и собирался убегать, когда услышал громкий смех за спиной.

— А ну стоять, менталист, — воскликнул Сенку, хватая Асагири за полу халата. — В качестве компенсации за это разочарование требую, чтобы ты показал мне настоящий фокус!

***

Ген зашел в лабораторию, чтобы увидеть Сенку. Однако лаборатория была пуста. Проходившая мимо Суйка подсказала Гену, что Сенку ушел с Хромом к водяному колесу.

Внимание Асагири привлек лежащий на непривычно пустом убранном столе клочок бумаги. На желтоватом листке, видимо, когда-то использовавшемся для черчения какой-то схемы (были видны следы карандаша) лежали два кусочка — по характерному блеску Ген решил, что это какой-то металл.

Один крохотный кусочек был шероховатым, белым, отливающим серебряно-голубоватым блеском. Рядом лежал очень похожий металл, но Ген все же решил, что это разные вещества. Второй кусочек был матовым, таким же шероховатым, он отливал скорее серым или белым. Вот эта загадка поставила менталиста в полнейший тупик. Металлы? Металлы?!

А может быть, Сенку имел в виду бумагу? Ген осторожно достал ее из-под металла и с надеждой рассмотрел. Нет, обычный чертеж. Ген посмотрел на просвет. Значит, все-таки металлы — худший исход для менталиста.

Ген постарался успокоиться. Что он знал о металлах из школьного курса химии? Они проводят электричество и тепло. Они пластичные и ковкие. Чушь какая-то.

Ген взял один из кусочков в руку. На вес очень легкий. Ген задумался, отведя глаза в сторону и нахмурившись.

Вдруг он почувствовал, как в ладони что-то потекло. Потек металл. Ген вздрогнул и разлил остатки. На ладони осталось серое блестящее пятно. Разглядывая свою ладонь, Ген ухмыльнулся. Это все упрощает — жидких металлов не так много, Ген помнил только ртуть, рубидий и галлий. И если остатки на руке — галлий, то оставшийся должен быть иттрием.

Ген рассмеялся. Да, не думал он, что Сенку прибегнет к таким пошлым шуткам.

***

«Персей» был уже почти готов. Оставалось решить парочку нюансов и утвердить состав команды и маршрут. Рюсуй разложил карту на столе и показывал путь, который им предстоит преодолеть. Юкио стоял рядом с ним. Хром стоял с другой стороны стола и внимательно слушал. Сенку и Ген сидели друг напротив друга. Одной рукой Асагири подпирал щеку, другую положил на стол и барабанил пальцами по столешнице.

Внезапно Сенку прислушался с ритму, что выстукивал менталист. Он казался каким-то странным, прерывистым. Короткая пауза, длинная, снова короткая, длинная. Короткая-длинная-короткая. Короткая-длинная. Длинная-длинная-короткая-короткая.

Азбука Морзе!

_«Я разочарован последней загадкой. Это было очень грубо и топорно»._

Сенку ухмыльнулся и тоже положил руку на стол.

_«А с твоей стороны очень вежливо было использовать язык цветов, которого я не знаю»._

_«В любви и на войне все средства хороши, Сенку-чан»._

Рюсуй раздраженно прикрыл глаза и тихо выдохнул через нос. Он переглянулся с Юкио. Взгляд акустика был таким же уставшим. Рюсуй положил руку на стол.

_«Не перед мои салатом. Собрание закончится — и сможете сколько угодно сюсюкаться»._

Сенку убрал руки под стол. Его впервые видели таким красным. Ген тоже убрал руки со стола, заведя белую прядь за ухо, а потом снова опустив ее. Он пожевал губами и отвел взгляд. Сенку поднял глаза, пытаясь поймать взгляд Гена. Их глаза встретились, и оба парня прыснули.

Игра окончена.

**Author's Note:**

> 128√е980 — если закрыть верхнюю половину, нижняя сложится в фразу ILOVEYOU.
> 
> Нарциссы и лилии связывали с мужской гомосексуальностью.
> 
> Химическая формула — 2-фенилэтиламин, который часто называют гормоном любви. Стимулирует выработку дофамина и норадреналина. Вызывает эффект, сравнимый с эффектом от амфетамина, может вызывать психологическую привязанность.
> 
> Металлы — галлий и иттрий. Их символы в периодической таблице химических элементов Д.И. Менделеева — Ga и Y соответственно.


End file.
